Big Girl
by AsamiAi-3039
Summary: syaoran menemui sakura, tapi kenapa sakura bisa nangis didepan rumah tomoyo? disuguhin teh sama cake coklat sebelum curhat. pulang sambil ngeliatin daun-daun berjatuhan dan merasakan rasanya angin sore yang dingin. merasakan cairan hangat menetes saat hujan deras.. ini baru ff pertama.. gak pinter bikin summary, baca aja kalo penaran.. R&R.. K..


disclaimer : CLAMP

pairing : Kinomoto Sakura - Li Syaoran (mungkin lebih banyak sakura-tomoyo)

genre : romance, hurt/comfort

terinspirasi oleh : Big Big World - Emilia

peringatan-peringatan(?) : typo(s), aneh, rada geje (mungkin banget), alur kecepatan, dan parahnya OOC.. pissss

A.N : ini nih fic pertama yg.. mungkin permulaan bikin fanfic *yaiyalahhh*.. lanjut baca aja.. okeyy..

* * *

Tok tok tok

"siapa?" suara tomoyo terdengar dari luar.

"aku sakura, tomoyo" kataku

*tomoyo membuka pintu*

"lho sakura? Ada apa? Kenapa kamu ada disini? Bukannya kamu bilang ingin bertemu syaoran? Dan heii mengapa kamu menangis?" Tanya tomoyo bertubi-tubi.

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng

"ayo masuk dulu, maaf aku lupa mengajakmu masuk. Kamu tunggu di kamarku sebentar ya"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian tomoyo datang sambil membawa nampan berisi 2 gelas teh dan 2 piring kecil berisi cake coklat.

"sakura minum dulu ya, biar tenang. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kamu tenang dan menceritakannya padaku" ujar tomoyo sambil tersenyum dan menyerahkan segelas teh.

"terima kasih tomoyo" aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarkan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan sahabat sekaligus sepupuku ini. Dia memang orang yang sangat perhatian.

"oh iya, jangan lupa cake coklatnya ya. Aku lho yang membuatnya" dia tersenyum kepada ku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, tak tau harus mengatakan apa untuk membalas kebaikkannya.

* * *

_**I'm a big big girl, In the big big world**_

_**Is not a big big thing if you leave me**_

* * *

"sebenarnya.." aku memulai ceritaku karna sudah cukup tenang.

~flashback~

^penguin park^

"syaorannnnnn.." teriakku saat aku melihat dia.

"sakura.." ucapnya lemah

"ada apa syaoran? Apakah kamu sakit? Capek? Pegal? Atau atau kenapaa?" ucapku panik 'syaoran kenapa ya, biasanya dia ceria, kok sekarang lesu?' aku terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Wajahnya terlihat sedih, takut dan kecewa. Aku tak bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang dia rasakan.

"a-aku.. besok.. akan pindah ke hongkong" ucapnya terbata-bata. Seperti ingin menangis, tapi ditahan.

Kaget, kecewa, kesal, marah tentu saja itu yang aku rasakan.

"kenapa kau pindah kesana?" ucapku dengan berat. Ingin sekali aku menangis mendengar keputusannya. Tapi aku tak mau terlihat lemah dihadapannya

"ada urusan yang yang harus ku selesaikan" ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat sedih.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, aku memecah keheningan dengan suaraku.

"baiklah, aku akan menunggu syaoran sampai kembali ke jepang" ucapku dengan nada yang kupaksakan agar terdengar ceria dan tersenyum walaupun dipaksakan.

"terimakasih sakura" ucapnya sambil memelukku dengan erat, seakan tak mau pergi dari sini.

"yasudah, kalau begitu syaoran pulang dulu, bereskan barang-barang lalu istirahat. Aku juga mau pulang, hari ini ayah dan kak touya pulang terlambat, jadi aku yang memasak untuk makan malam. Aku ingin berbelanja dulu ya.. bye" aku tersenyum.

"tapi sakura.." dia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, aku terlanjur berlari, menjauh dari situ, dan menangis. sebenarnya aku tidak pergi ke minimarket. Ya, aku kerumah tomoyo.

~end flashback~

"Jadi begitu, sakura yang sabar ya.. lagi pula syaoran akan kembali ke jepang kan kalo urusannya sudah selesai.." dia tersenyum tipis kearahku.

Aku masih menangis dipelukannya, dan hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"sakura kan sudah besar, pasti bisa menghadapinya. Aku percaya itu"

"iya, aku sudah besar, pasti bisa menghadapinya" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Tapi, senyumku hilang seketika, saat aku teringat sesuatu..

* * *

**_But I do do feel, that I too too will miss you much_**

**_Miss you much_**

* * *

"Kenapa sakura, apa ada yang salah dengan perkataanku tadi? Aku minta maaf.." ucapnya panik

"tidak kok, aku hanya teringat sesuatu"

"apa itu?"

"aku pasti akan merindukannya, sangat merindukannya" ucapku sedih

"sudah-sudah, aku percaya sakura bisa melewatinya."

"sekali lagi terima kasih tomoyo"

"iya sama-sama"

* * *

**_I can see the first leaf falling_**

**_It's all yellow and nice_**

**_It's so very cold out side_**

**_Like the way I'm feeling inside_**

* * *

Rumahku tak begitu jaur dari rumah tomoyo..

Hanya 10 menit berjalan kaki..

Tomoyo sebenarnya menawariku untuk diantar sampai rumah, tapi aku menolak.

Hari ini musim gugur, banyak daun-daun berjatuhan..

Tapi, aku merasa sedikit kedinginan, aku hanya memakai dress selutut dan stocking.

Padahal, sore itu mendung..

Aku kembali merenung 'yaa.. dingin, seperti hatiku tanpa syaoran.. kedinginan, tanpa ada yang menghangatkan'

* * *

_**Outside it's now raining**_

_**And tears are falling from my eyes**_

_**Why did it have to happen**_

_**Why did it all have to end**_

* * *

Malam ini hujan turun dengan derasnya..

Seperti air mataku.. mengalir dengan desarnya dari mataku..

Aku tak tau kapan aku akan berhenti menangis..

Aku hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati..

Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku?

Kenapa semua terasa berakhir begitu saja?

* * *

_**I have your arms around me**_

_**Warm like fire**_

_**But when I open my eyes**_

_**You're gone**_

* * *

Kenapa aku ada di penguin park?

Siapa dia, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya..

Hai, itu syaoran..

"syaorannnnn" teriakku

"sakura" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Aku langsung lari dan memeluknya

Terasa sangat hangat..

Aku tak mau melepasnya..

Tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang sangat terang..

Aku terbangun..

'ternyata hanya mimpi' ucapku sangan sedih..

* * *

_**I'm a big big girl, In the big big world**_

_**Is not a big big thing if you leave me**_

_**But I do do feel, that I too too will miss you much**_

_**Miss you much**_

* * *

Tiba-tiba aku teringat perkataan tomoyo tadi siang '_sakura kan sudah besar, pasti bisa menghadapinya. Aku percaya itu_'

Iya, aku sudah besar, pasti aku bisa menghadapinya.

Aku tau ini berat.. aku tau akan sangat-sangat merindukannya..

Tapi aku yakin, syaoran pasti juga merindukanku..

**~THE END~**

* * *

makasih udh mau bacaaaaa...

menerima komentar dalam bentuk apapun


End file.
